


Curiosity and boredom

by notsafefortheworld



Category: Undertale
Genre: Lack of emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/notsafefortheworld
Summary: This started up as a character write-up for Flowey, and developed into......something.Probably kind of rubbish.





	

‘Sadistic’ would imply that he _enjoys_ the pain of others.

He doesn’t, really. He’s just so tired of the _monotony_ . There are only _so many times_ you can wring out something of interest... _nicely_. After a while...it gets _boring_.

After a while...you get _curious_. And you know your morals should be screaming at you not to, that if you were anything like you used to be..

...But you aren’t.

And they don’t. And you. You are, quite frankly, _tired_ of pretending to be upset, or happy, or...anything. Tired of putting on a nice face for your mother and father (‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ are exonerated from your lexicon; they denote a sentimentality that no longer applies to you. You used to try so, so hard to feel guilty about this.

You don’t, anymore.), simpering sympathetically as they bawl about their _poor, unfortunate child_.

They’d never moved on from you or Chara, not really.

It provides interesting points at which to _twist the knife_.

Oh, not at first. At _first_ , you take it slowly.

People you had disliked. Who _dismissed_ you as a child (whoever true it might have been at the time) or….

...who Chara hadn’t.

You know if anyone could understand this overwhelming lack of _anything_ , it would be them.

You don’t _love_ them. You’re incapable of love, now.

But it comes close. (You allow yourself this indulgence, the way you’ve begun to allow yourself anything you want.

The thought of Chara, of the way you _failed them_ …

...it almost makes you feel _guilty_.

 _You revel in it._ )

 

His fun is curbed, eventually, by that _smiley trashbag_.

Ugh.

It’s much harder to mess with Papyrus after that, but it becomes something of a _game_.

 _How much can I get away with before that rotten-toothed skeleton catches on?_ It’s the most fun he’s had in ages, honestly.

He’s been subtle, slowly working at prying Papyrus apart, fraying at the edges of his personality. Nothing particularly _juicy_ , yet.

He’s in for the long haul, this time. He lets it go on too long.

 _A human falls_. Another variable. Something else to occupy his time with. Until he realizes that their determination overrides his own.

If he had the capability to be so, he would be _furious_.  As it was, his foremost thought at this new development was something closer to _interesting_.

...He would let it play out. He’d have to be _careful_ , now.

His world is in their hands, after all.


End file.
